<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That time they met again by Basilico</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006739">That time they met again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilico/pseuds/Basilico'>Basilico</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let's meet again someday [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Gay Sex, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, just a nice chat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilico/pseuds/Basilico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after Marineford, Buggy figures the safer way for him to get away is to follow Shanks; who notices and visits his old friend's ship just to strike up a friendly conversation.<br/>At least that was the original plan...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let's meet again someday [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That time they met again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the ultimate version out of... two, three re writings? </p><p>ENJOY!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shanks had been staring at the Marine ship following his own for a while now. It was the one Buggy stole, he was sure about it. The redhead kept wondering what his old mate had been up to for all those years, and suddenly felt the urge to check out. </p><p>He waved at the man at the stir to catch his attention "Hey, pull over, would you?".</p><p>-</p><p>Shanks didn't expect to see Buggy laying on his elbows at the very edge of the deck, facing the ocean.<br/>
</p>
<p>"Buggy" he called from the distance, landing on the huge deck of the marine ship, but there was no answer.</p><p>"Buggy?" he tried again as he got closer. Was he sleeping? The redhead considered for a brief moment to leave him at peace after all he'd been through, but they were so close now, and the mere thought of missing such an opportunity made him feel void.  

</p>
<p>"Buggy" Shanks whispered this time, as if scared to startle the younger one; but perhaps he was too close, for Buggy turned around in a sudden twist, split in pieces and shouted:"WHAT IS IT NO-" but words died in his throat.<br/>
</p>
<p>His face went deadly white, he opened his mouth as to scream, with the only result of a high pitched:"What the hell?".</p><p>The redhead couldn't help but giggle. "Hey Buggy! Sorry, did I wake you up?".</p><p>The Clown changed expression in half an heartbeat, lifted his torso so that he could talk down on Shanks, then screamed:"If you're here to make fun of me again, I suggest YOU LEAVE. NOW". He pointed at the void spot of the sea where he thought the Red Force still was, and once he figured that indeed there wasn't anything, he looked back to Shanks with a puzzled expression.</p><p>"YOU LET THEM LEAVE YOU BEHIND? Oh, I'm NOT taking you anywhere, you're swimming your way back to that TUB of yours!". Buggy was now getting reddish, and gesturing with rage.<br/>
Shanks kept smiling, feeling a bit nostalgic about Buggy being moody, and knowing too well he just needed some time to calm down.</p><p>"No one left me behind" Shanks sighed, twisting his head to the right, where the Red Force was floating.</p><p>As Buggy went silent, coming back in one piece as he collected his thoughts and stared at the ship, the red haired one found himself to be eyeing the Clown; thinking how easy it would have been to corner him. But the possibility of being inappropriate and thus to get strangled were too high, and Shanks just didn't want to screw things up.</p><p>Since Buggy seemed to be still up on the clouds, Shanks laid at his side with a smooth movement, hindering the ship. "What a day, huh?".</p><p> "What do you want Shanks?". The clown's voice was muffled. He was obviously tired and pretending not to be tired, which had always made him bad tempered.</p><p>"Just came to... apologize for today" He tried his best to sound caring instead of submissive, neglecting that his current position, (his hand on the edge and his body turned towards Buggy) was anything but submissive.</p><p>And then something, in Buggy's mind clicked, for he raised a brow, cracked a smile and looked the other one in the eye. "Really?" he crossed his arms and chuckled. "Did you bring a treasure map?" He didn't break eye contact even for a second, which had always had a certain effect on Shanks.</p><p>The redhead tried to play it cool "No, no treasure map, just me".</p><p>Buggy came closer, switching weight at every step. "You? Are you offering yourself?" More than sassy, it was plain mocking. That's the only reason Shanks could keep up the glare. he moved recklessly close to Buggy's face, catching a flicker in his eyes. </p><p>"Thought you would be up for a chat" he casually glimpsed down at Buggy's mouth. Shanks knew the other man was never going to kiss him. Still the mere idea of it was enough for both of them to blush. Now Shanks didn't, for he was already starting to see that situation as a challenge, but the younger man did, and that was really, really unexpected.</p><p>"What is it Buggy, are you feeling hot?" The Yonkou tried to merge pity and concern in his tone, and before an answer could come, he loflty pressed his hand on the other one's forehead. "Could it be you got a temperature?".</p><p>Now Buggy was flushing out of anger. "Annoying as always I see" he made a tense smirk, which made the redhead sincerely smile.</p><p>"For you, always".</p><p>The clown sighed, regaining his composure. "What do you wanna chat about? It's been a hell of a long day" he gave up.</p><p> Shanks drew his hand back to the edge. "I know, sorry again if I woke you up, but you're a star now! " He was pretty sure to get Buggy to chat with some flattering.</p><p>"Heh, I don't need your cooing to know that. Mine was a plan you couldn't even dream of making". Mission accomplished.</p><p>But being annoying around Buggy was indeed in Shanks' nature, so:"Yeah, waiting for Luffy to come and follow his flow was really a wonderful ide-" he couldn't finish, for the clown grabbed his cape, split in pieces and started shouting about how his plan went; how flashy, and sly, and stuporous he'd been. He was shaking the fabric and thus, Shanks, who tried not to laugh, but miserably failed.</p><p>"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" a high pitched scream came out of Buggy's mouth. "YOU CAN'T EVEN COMPARE ME TO THAT BRAT!" he had plain teary eyes.</p><p>"Okay stop" The redhead asked, still giggling, but Buggy didn't.</p><p>"Hey, hear me out" he grabbed Buggy's wrist, talking in a calm voice. This time, the other one stopped. Shanks took a moment to caress Buggy's skin.</p><p>"First time I met Luffy, he was... keen about pride, and respect and manly stuff; and used to shout and whine at every joke and tease I made" he sighed. "But I liked to mock him so much because- well it was hilarious. But he also reminded me of, y'know a younger me, and you, and"</p><p>The redhead noticed Buggy was staring in a helpless silence.</p><p>"Oh but he was that pissed at... seven, maybe eight, while you? You're thirty-seven! No wait, not yet am I right?". Shanks chuckled a bit, expecting a punch or something like that.</p><p>But surprisingly the clown too, cracked a smile. "You're making a huge mistake. Your strawhat brat is never being as flashy as I am, and you..." he scoffed, detached his wrist, leaving it in Shanks' hand, and turned around, looking at the tides. "You're not like him either, you're... different".</p><p>"Am I now?" Shanks leaned at his side, tangled their fingers together and smiled wholeheartedly, when the other one didn't pull back.</p><p>"You're..." Buggy's eyes flickered down on Shanks' hand, "You came all the way here to hit on me, didn't you?".    </p><p>"Maybe, are you okay with it?" Shanks bored his eyes into Buggy's, although he couldn't guess from his face what he thought.</p><p>"Shanks listen" The clown sighed.</p><p>"Wait" the redhead tightened the grip, "It's been a awful day with Impel Down, and Marineford, and that kid Ace. Did you know him?".</p><p>Buggy lingered a bit. "The kid was basically an abituè on the Big Top, you know?" he chuckled.</p><p>"Say no more!" Shanks interrupted him. "We should drink, you need it. Let me tempt you with the best sake on the Red Force"</p><p>The clown's mouth curved in a ugly expression. "Oh don't pity me!"  looked away, clenching his hand quite madly. "Your pity, <em>Yonkou</em>, is the last thing I need right now" he spouted vitriol.</p><p>Shanks felt somewhat hurt. He looked for Buggy's eyes, then whispered:"I would never, and you know it. It's just a fact: I think after fucking Impel Down, one <em>must</em> rest and have a nice drink".</p><p>"Tsk, same thing they told you after you dumbass lost the arm?" As that was coming out of his mouth, Buggy knew that it was wrong. </p><p>A tense silence fell.</p><p>The blue haired one swung around his head "God, Shanks sorry. I didn't mean to" he said in an apologetic, dried up sort of voice.</p><p>"No, no need for that, you're right. Actually they basically told me 'you should cry, from now on it's gonna be shit' ".</p><p>"You cried big boy?" his lips curved in half a smile.</p><p>"Eh, maybe I shed a tear before calling you" Shanks casually said, and wasn't expecting the complete blank face the other one made.</p><p>Buggy swallowed hard. "That's what the call was about?".</p><p>The Yonkou nodded, surprised the other man even remembered such a thing.</p><p>"I'm... sorry I couldn't make it. They told me too late" he said in a fainter voice.</p><p>Knowing he had at least tried to reach him made Shanks feel warmer. "It's all gone now, don't worry".</p><p>It all grew so quiet, that when the younger one talked again, the redhead almost startled.</p><p>"Hear me out, I want to deturpate this place before sending it back to the marine. I'm pretty sure the captain's cabin and their private cantine are still untouched, do you want to help me empty it?"</p><p>Shanks grinned, his eyes lightened up "Lead the way".</p><p>-</p><p>The captain's cabin turned out to be a whole apartment with a studio, a bedroom, a private lunchroom, a bathroom. It was all so fancy that after the two of them went sitting in the bedroom (Shanks on a armchair, Buggy on a sofa, a coffe table dividing them) and opened a bottle of the best liquor on board, the clown wouldn't stop listing all the forniture and some architectonic gems he desperately wanted to be in his future cabin. </p><p>It was fun, and even if the booze was nothing compared to Shanks' sake, it surely helped to smooth the tension.<br/>
They chatted for a long time, and laughed about every sort of nonsense and weird experience they had.</p><p>In a moment of absolute silence Buggy laid on the sofa in a fluid movement, and stared back at Shanks. Who was already flying away with his mind: the Clown's clothes were pretty tight, and picturing his body was quite simple. He seemed fit, and every hip movement he'd make was a spicy hint about his moves in bed. Thinking about it, was Buggy good in bed? The Yonkou was pretty sure about it, but had he gotten better? Was he a top or a bottom... no, Buggy wouldn't go with labels. But Shanks realized he hadn't bottomed in a long time, and maybe that could be a good occasion. He checked without thinking Buggy's groin. God he was horny. </p><p>"Hey Redhead" </p><p>"Mh?" Shanks immediately looked back at the other man's face, hoping he hadn't noticed his desperate glare.</p><p>"What 'r you staring at?". A large, terribly amused smirk formed on Buggy's face, as Shanks jolted and widened both eyes. He felt hot, maybe blushed, for the other one made a sharp laugh before falling in a comfortable silence.</p><p>"It's ok, I see you've changed a lot as well. What are you, two meters?" The clown pointed out, as he took a sip from the bottle.</p><p>Shanks really couldn't get whether he was mocking or just sincerely asking. "Hate to break it to you, but I'm taller" he said.</p><p>"That doesn't mean anything" when Buggy frowned like a kid, the Yonkou couldn't help but to burst out laughing.</p><p>"At least I didn't fall face on my deck, asshole!"</p><p>"Oh please not again!" Shanks tried to recall the scene. "If you forget everything here and now, I promise I'll find you a decent treasure map".</p><p>Buggy scoffed. "No thanks, I'll let the price rise" he drank. "Tonight is a map you offer; a couple more months and it's gonna be a loot".</p><p>"Pff, in your dreams".</p><p>"Picture it: ten years from now, you're begging me to keep the secret from the whole world; my price is going to be the Red Force".</p><p>"Oh, NO WAY. You're drunk, that's it: you're not thinking straight". Shanks tried to sound serious but just couldn't.<br/>
"As much as I'd like to meet you in ten years, unfortunately I'll be off in a forgotten paradise in the middle of nowhere" he added, casually sliding in a bit of affection.</p><p>Buggy took another sip, then looked back at the other man. "That's gonna be hard without a ship. I'll rename it Blue... Strength, the flashiest ship of my personal navy. It's not that small. I could throw galas in it, and-".</p><p>"I remember!" The Yonkou had an epiphany and talked casually, as if none of that were a big deal, and also to run a little test on Buggy. "We remember that day, because it was our first time in bed".</p><p>Buggy almost chocked, went sitting and coughed in half an heartbeat. "<em>That</em> wasn't sex" he didn't notice being so loud, "that was..." he flushed, "a mess".</p><p>It was obvious he had already recalled all of that before Shanks could even consider it.</p><p>"Do you think now it would be less... confusing? I mean, if we gave it a try?". The redhead tried to choke his hopes.</p><p>Buggy widened his eyes, and they were both so beautiful and hard to read Shanks briefly panicked. "I'm just saying! no he wasn't. 
"We're grown men, and sincerely I don't think anyone is gonna notice anyway"</p><p>There was a big sigh. Buggy seemed to think intensively about that. The redhead was ready to ask a million more questions, and make him laugh so many more times to have him spend the night, but:"Ok" The younger one said.

Both voice and face were tense, but a hidden glimpse of lust in his eyes, was enough for Shanks to give it a chance.</p><p>The redhead was to start to climb across the coffe table that divided them, but Buggy was faster. He jumped on said table with such a grace and with such lust in the eyes, Shanks already felt tight.</p><p>With a malicious smirk on the face, Buggy tossed away the bottle, which loudly shattered on the ground. His hat followed. He then slowly untangled his pigtails, swung his head around and bit his lipstick-red lower lip. Shanks tried to get up, but was pushed back down with a detached hand.</p><p>"Greedy bastard" the clown muttered, just before to step down and immediately sit on Shanks' lap. The Yonkou didn't even bother hiding his blush, or his erection; he fixed his eyes on Buggy's locks, neck, then mouth. The redhead craved for those lips more than anything; and that asshole, Buggy, knew it way too well.</p><p>Said asshole cupped Shanks' face, and both of them started a little game of catch, getting closer to one another's lips just to pull back at the last moment, or to quickly bite the air in a dull thud.</p><p>But Shanks was sick of it. "Enough with the teasing" he muttered as he shortened the gap between them, but again Buggy pushed him down.</p><p>"Oh no" The clown talked under his breath in an assertive inflection; "let's keep this... a distraction, a funny hook up. You said it yourself, we both need it".</p><p>Shanks felt a void spot in his stomach, but it wasn't really the time to have a nice chat about their feelings.</p><p>"Besides, kissing is for kids" Buggy licked Shanks from the nose bridge, to his forehead. They stared at each other: The redhead in shock, the clown in pleasured surprise.</p><p>The younger one's gloved fingers lazily traced Shanks' scar, his jawline, his neck. Same pattern was followed by kisses, tiny bites and concentric, steady tongue movements. That last one was really getting the Yonkou to pant due to some sensitive nerves on the neck. </p><p>He shivered when Buggy caressed his bare torso and bit his lobe. "French kiss is overrated, am I wrong?" that was a whisper.</p><p>"I just think you're scared" The redhead tried to hid that truth under a tease, with the only, and quite appreciated, result of having Buggy to rub the whole body against his own.<br/>
The younger one embraced his whole torso, caressing in a firm movement Shanks' shoulders. While sucking his collarbone and casually, every now and then, he hit his painfully throb cock with a hip thrust. </p><p>Shanks didn't feel like holding any moan nor groan as small as one could be.</p><p>When Buggy's painted mouth slid down on the redhead's nipple, said man firmly grabbed the younger one by the waist.<br/>
The clown jolted and his hand drew fast to Shanks' wrist, blocking it.</p><p>There was a cold moment of staring.</p><p>"What's that face Redhead? You think on the battlefield or in fucking Impel Down anyone ever touched me for..." he stopped, knowing that would have just made it worse.</p><p>Shanks knew pity was the last thing Buggy needed. He kept eye contact, but slid his hand on the clown's groin, and massaged trough the pants. "You like it better down here?".</p><p>Buggy flushed, and in a second twisted Shanks' left nipple, making the older man groan. "How about you?" he couldn't keep a pant from his mouth though.</p><p>The gap between them shortened. "There's a bed, why waste such an opportunity?" The Yonkou whispered, leaving tender kisses on Buggy's neck.</p><p>They both got up in a split of second, then walked fast hand in hand towards the mattress, on which the blue haired man was immediately pinned down.<br/>
Shanks kept moving his mouth on Buggy's neck; then pressed a smirk against his skin and:"So, how do you like it?" he asked as the moron he was.</p><p>"Ugh, it's not a coffe Redhead. How could I possibly like it?" </p><p>They made eye contact. "You want me to..."</p><p>"Oh for God's sake shut up" Buggy snapped back.</p><p>The older one grinned, but kept quiet. After all, that was probably the last silent moment of the night.</p><p>Shanks balanced on his knees, then unlaced Buggy's belt, grabbed his striped shirt and pulled it up, helping the younger male to strip.<br/>
The Yonko firmly caressed that toned, burning body; laid down and left kisses on the breast bone and down on the abs line as his hand drew near the groin. Buggy followed every movement, aching his back, rocking his hips, letting out soft moans and deep breaths.</p><p>A floating hand untied Shank's cape, then gently grabbed Shanks' chin and pulled him up. The gap between the two shortened.<br/>
It was surely getting hot, and clothes were getting too tight. </p><p>They both kicked off their shoes; Buggy quickly unbuttoned the redhead's shirt and immediately passed to the trousers, whilst Shanks kept rubbing the other one's crotch.</p><p>Perhaps the clown was overly sensitive, for when the redhead slid his hand under the other one's boxer, grabbing his dick and giving it a gentle stroke, he found it already pulsing and also bigger than he recalled.</p><p>"Ghn..." Buggy sunk his fingers in Shanks' waists, just before being pushed down again. The Yonkou knelt down and took off Buggy's boxers, revealing his already hard cock. Buggy made a deep breath, eagerly waiting.</p><p>But the redhead remembered that was a "funny hook up", so:"It's a wonderful night, isn't it?"<br/>
The blue haired one looked confused. </p><p>"See if you can find some lube in the nightstand, will you?" Shanks said, giving Buggy a couple of lazy strokes with index finger and thumb.</p><p>Apparently, Marine captains were extremely well supplied. The blue haired man grabbed a still sealed bottle of lube and handed it over.</p><p>Normally the Yonkou would have opened such bottle in a second, but the bastard didn't knew. Thus he played the part of the clumsy and pitiful, and  sure took his time to lift the cap, smell the lube, pour a little bit on his own hand and test the consistence. Buggy was getting annoyed. "You want me to wear a condom?".</p><p>"Hm? Oh, no I can spoil you for tonight". Shanks answered casually. </p><p>"Spoil?"  </p><p>The redhead smirked and licked some lube from his finger. "It's some of that flavored shit" he clicked his tongue as slowly as he could, still making eye contact, and being terribly close to Buggy's tip. "It's sweet, do you think it's water based?"</p><p>"The hell are you doing?" Buggy laid on his elbows.</p><p>"Oh sorry, did you need anything?" </p><p>The blue haired one flushed. Shanks couldn't help but grin "C'mon, say it" he teased.</p><p>Buggy groaned, looking away. At that point the redhead grabbed Buggy's penis and gave two rough strokes.<br/>
"Just stop!" the clown hissed.</p><p>"Ok, just. Say it." Shanks grinned, staring at the other man's panicked expression.</p><p>A sigh came out of Buggy's mouth; "Redhead, I want you to suck my dick, ok? I said it! No more talking!".</p><p>The Yonko was actually surprised. "Very well then". He gave Buggy's cock a couple of gentle strokes with index and thumb only, as he started licking the glands' base. While he kept stroking, Shanks took in his mouth the very tip and rubbed it with his tongue in steady, concentric movements.<br/>
A soft moan came out of Buggy's mouth, and the blue haired man continued with groans and wet sounds, for the redhead started sucking deeper, taking more every time, moving his tongue in such a specific way Buggy didn't notice a hand clutching his balls and carefully massaging them.<br/>
The blue haired man suppressed a moan when Shank's wet finger pushed and rubbed his perineum.</p><p>The redhead let go Buggy's cock with a pop, then started licking from the base to the tip, just to wrap his mouth around it again and suck slightly faster, as his hand kept jiggling his scrotum and massaging with circular movements the perineum. He pushed gently every now and then, just to hear Buggy groan and jolt. said clown started following Shanks' movement with his hips, and when he parted his legs, the redhead realized he couldn't wait any longer.</p><p>He drew his hand from the perineum to Buggy's asshole; then carefully slid a finger inside without really thinking about it. The clown made a surprised gasp, then looked back at the other man. </p><p>Shanks waited a second before moving, and came back to suck the clown's cock the second he started thrusting inside. Buggy tried to choke every moan, not realizing that was even hotter, and when he messily grasped at Shanks'hair; said redhead pushed in another finger.</p><p>That felt so hot Shanks fastened his movements, and in a second he  was pulled up by Buggy's hand, as said man let out loud wet moan. It was beautiful: The younger man was a complete mess.</p><p>"Enough of that..." He said under his shallow breath, then caressed Shanks' collarbone in the sweetest way. The redhead kissed that hand. "As you wish" He laid down on the clown's torso, left tender kisses and started thrusting again. </p><p>Buggy seemed overall looser, and when the Yonkou scissored him, he finally groaned, and got louder when Shanks curled up his fingers, trying to stimulate a bundle of nerves.</p><p>Once Buggy seemed to have settled, Shanks pulled out the fingers. "Oi, toss me a condom, will you?" he asked, and the other one did so.</p><p>The redhead then wore it on his throbbing cock, along with a good amount of lube. </p><p>"You think I'm a virgin, Redhead?".</p><p>"Heh, I know you're not, I just want it to be smooth" Shanks said, as he brought Buggy's left leg on his shoulder. "Relax now" he bored his eyes into the other one's, then left a couple of soft kisses on Buggy's thigh, and pushed his dick inside. They both took a deep breath.<br/>
Buggy laid on his back, then closed his eyes. He was hot and tight. Shanks had an hard time lingering, but for the blue haired one, it was worth it.</p><p>The clown rocked his hips as a green light, and the Yonkou gave the first, slow thrust, the second, the third; until he built a steady, easy rhythm. Shanks had just started, and yet felt like going on for the whole night, as long as he could hear Buggy's wet groans and look at his sweaty, toned body melt on the mattress.</p><p>Once he hit that bundle of nerves that drove Buggy crazy, he tried his best to nail it as many times as he could. But his movement were fastening and getting firmer: it was pretty clear none of them wanted him to slow down.</p><p>Shanks let Buggy's leg fall back on the bed. As the Clown opened his eyelids in confusion, the Yonkou grabbed him by the waist and pulled him up with a certain strength. That way both Buggy was to have a better control, and Shanks was to touch him, and taste his skin, and feel his whole body closer.</p><p>The Clown started to snap his hips immediately, sinking his fingers into Shanks' ribs. "You're such a botto- ugh fuck" he choked a moan, for the redhead found the perfect angle and brutally hit that bundle of nerves, while torturing Buggy's neck.<br/>
The friction was intense, and the redhead could feel heat radiate from both of their bodies.</p><p>"I'm gonna..." he panted. The Clown held him close, again, with a strong grip on the hair, then pulled him back. "Look at me" he said in a groan, still rocking his hips. Shanks could feel the other man's erection bumping against his torso.</p><p> Buggy pretending to be in control, with his lusty, half closed eyes and his really too decent lipstick, turned Shanks crazy.
He tightened the grip, then fastened his thrusts being extremely precise: he'd got it by now.</p><p>Watching that idiot blush and melt in the most pleasured face, the redhead knew he couldn't hold it any longer.<br/>
He had his climax as he sunk the face in Buggy's neck and held his hip very still. That was probably leaving a mark.</p><p>The blue haired one came second after in a long, wet moan, spilling his sperm on both their bodies.</p><p>The two of them stared at each other with shallow breath. Shanks pulled out as Buggy whined for the loss.</p><p>"Sorry about it." As words were coming out of the Clown's lips, Shanks noticed they were so close he could feel Buggy's breath on his own.</p><p>He tried to choke his hopes, but couldn't anymore. A glimpse down on Buggy's mouth was the last thing he did before shutting his eyes, tilting his head and going for it.</p><p>Shanks shivered as their lips touched in a slow open mouthed kiss. He sighed, waiting for the other one to pull back. </p><p>He didn't, but let out a relieved moan instead.</p><p>Another deep movement followed, and in a second they were making out. It was hot and incredibly messy, but alas sweet. Buggy's lips were soft, and Shanks felt like he didn't need to breath anymore.<br/>
Their teeth crashed in a dull thud so many times the redhead cracked a smile, then started to suck the clown's lower lip in the harshest way, and they both went on this way for God knows how long.<br/>
Surprisingly, the blue haired one slid his tongue inside first, tilted his head and held Shanks at the base of the neck for a better control. Said redhead made a surprised moan, quite liking the situation.<br/>
After that desperate tongue fight, the two men found a steady rhythm, exhaling from their noses, both craving for a deeper touch. </p><p>Eventually they parted, both short of breath, panting and with swollen, reddish lips. Their foreheads bumped. </p><p>"Kissing is for kids, huh? <em>This</em> is for kids?"  Shanks swallowed, as he took off the condom and threw it somewhere on the ground.</p><p>Buggy blushed, desperately trying to snap back, but the Yonkou gave him a chaste, quick kiss. "This, is for kids. If that's your idea of kissing we can let go all that tongue" he teased.</p><p>"I told you to shut it" was the last thing he heard before being pulled in again and pinned down on the mattress.<br/>
It felt like a long time gone dream. They arrived at the point none of them could tell whose all those wet, guttural sounds were. </p><p>When again, they parted, Shanks' face was of such a reddish tone, and his breath was so shallow, Buggy was clearly taken aback. </p><p>The redhead chuckled. "It's been a while, huh?". </p><p>The younger man just cracked a smile, then laid onto the other man's torso. </p><p>"Come here" the Redhead said, leaning in again for a passionate kiss.</p><p>"Anything else honey?" despite that being so clearly cheesy and mocking, Shanks let out a keen sigh:"Just do me already".</p><p>He expected a different reaction than Buggy's tongue basically sliding in his throat. That, however, didn't last long. At the puzzled expression the Yonkou made, the clown answered with the most amused smirk.</p><p>"Ok, fine". Buggy went up on his knees; his cock gradually getting harder.</p><p>He kept quiet whilst grabbing the lube bottle and pouring the liquid on his right hand. </p><p>The moment a wet, cold finger smoothly slid inside of him, Shanks got incredibly tense. Buggy seemed particularly fond of his actions, and he soon began to move.</p><p>That felt odd, but alas, pleasuring. When the second finger came in, the redhead started to accompany the clown' movements. He wanted it to be faster.</p><p>Shanks felt those fingers thrusting, then curling and hitting the right spot. A needy groan came out of his mouth.  The other bastard was obviously smiling when he inserted a third finger.</p><p>At that point Buggy stopped, leaving some time for the redhead to settle. Said man felt his blood pumping frantically, and once he felt ready, a glare up on the clown's face was enough; for he moved his fingers back and forth a couple more times before pulling out.</p><p>Shanks shivered at the loss, but remained quite surprised seeing Buggy wearing a condom <em>and</em> pouring lube on it.<br/>
"You liked it, didn't ya?" The Yonkou casually pointed out; feeling a warm spot in the stomach at the thought of Buggy trying to make him feel comfortable.</p><p>"Oh, you're going to tell me very soon" The blue haired one said in a sigh, and then mouthed something Shanks couldn't quite get.</p><p>Buggy tenderly held Shanks by the hips and in a split of second pushed to make him lay on four. He was firm, not strong nor harsh, and although the Yonkou couldn't see him, Buggy was obviously smiling. </p><p>"I do like the view..." The younger one muttered, as he pushed his cock inside.</p><p>"ghn..." The redhead couldn't keep a groan, but then they both went silent. The older man laid on his elbow and after a good minute, he rocked his hips, craving for a deeper touch. He'd waited way too long for all of that anyway.</p><p>Again, Buggy's thrusts were not rough, but firm, precise. The clown had already found a steady rhythm when Shanks started panting. Said redhead let out a whine when his bundle of nerves was hit for the... oh he was never counting in the first place.</p><p>"Ugh... faster".</p><p>He was waiting for a tease or a slow down, but instead Buggy did fasten his snaps. The friction was intense, and every hit caused a cacophony of wet sounds coming from both of them. </p><p>As it got faster, Buggy leaned forward, and wrapped his hand around Shanks' dick, jerking it in such a rush the redhead arched his back and moaned as loud as he'd never had in ages.</p><p>"I'm close" the blue haired one muttered in a groan.</p><p>Shanks didn't have time to reply, for they both had their climax seconds apart.<br/>
Then hard breaths echoed in the room. </p><p>Shanks turned on his back when Buggy pulled off. He shivered at the loss. when the two of them stared at each other the redhead felt like laughing due to the Clown's helpless but alas, sweet expression.</p><p>"You ok?" Said man asked in a concerned tone, as he dumped his condom somewhere. That inflection was most probably due to the redhead's figure: sweaty, quite reddish; his breath short, his eyelids half closed. </p><p>"I'm more than fine" The Yonkou said as he went sitting. They shared another kiss. "You're gorgeous" he added in the softer voice.</p><p>A hand caressed Shanks' face, pulling back a red lock. "I do like your face".</p><p>They both made goofy smiles and again, leaned in. Then the Yonkou pushed them both down face on the head pillows.</p><p>Said redhead was to ask if he could stay the night, but a floating hand had just covered both with a sheet.<br/>
Buggy turned around in absolute silence; his neck and shoulders hidden by blue locks. </p><p>Shanks hugged him form behind, burying his head in the clown's hair. None of them smelled good but that really wasn't important. </p><p>The redhead wanted that moment of calm, warmth and sticky sweat to last forever.<br/>
"Buggy" he whispered as he kept the other one real close.</p><p>There was no answer.</p><p>"We're going to the New World. Come with me". That was a dumbly romantic thought, and soon Shanks realized that wasn't right.</p><p>But again there was no answer, for Buggy had fallen asleep the second Shanks wrapped his arm around him.</p><p>The day after they would have probably had breakfast, and a bath, and perhaps some time to chat. But that was all in the future. Now they were both asleep in the dark.</p><p>-</p><p>A couple of hours later, Shanks found himself to open his eyes. It was the crack of dawn, and Buggy had turned around during the night.</p><p>The redhead took a minute to stare in silence, then tenderly cupped the clown's face, caressing his cheek with the thumb. His neck was a complete mess. Shanks felt almost sorry; but picturing the condition of his <em>own</em> skin made him change his mind.</p><p>When Buggy frowned and cracked his eyes open, Shanks got closer.</p><p>"what... what time is it?" his voice was raspy.</p><p>"Almost morning?"</p><p>At that, the clown furrowed his brows in desperate annoyance. "Then go back to sleep".</p><p>Silence followed.</p><p>"Hey, last night you said something-"</p><p>"I said many things" Buggy interrupted, curling up in that blanket. "could have been a curse, could have been a compliment".</p><p>"Well if it was a compliment I wanna hear it". he smiled.</p><p>He got a quick, soft smack on the lips. "Later Shanks, ok? Sleep now". And then the younger man sunk his face in the redhead's neck.</p><p>Shanks hugged him back, feeling both their hearts pumping. <em>"Shanks"</em>. That felt almost unnatural coming form Buggy's lips.</p><p>"Buggy?" he whispered.</p><p>"What?" the Clown was already half asleep.</p><p>"Let's meet again someday, ok?".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok I finally MADE IT.</p><p>This one took me forever. I was never satisfied with the mechanics and everything. But I feel kind of positive about this one!</p><p>Feel completely free to leave a comment and any kind of advice! èwé </p><p>Thank y'all people for the support!!!!</p><p>SEE YA.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>